In recent years, both hardware and software technology has increased significantly, providing consumers with the ability to perform an increasing number of tasks with multimedia applications. As a result of these advances in technology, tasks that could previously only be performed by professionals in the media industry with advanced equipment can now be performed by ordinary consumers with little or no previous experience in multimedia applications using standard, over-the-counter consumer electronics and software.
Of the various multimedia applications now available to the consumer, applications involving video streaming and video editing have become particularly common. In addition to cropping, shading, and otherwise modifying the picture in a video stream, end users often desire to “combine” separate video clips, where one video clip is appended to another clip. In video editing, appending video clips to each other in order to create a single, seamless clip, requires that the user have the ability to locate, frame by frame, a location on the first video segment where a transition to the second video segment is occurring. This ability is used to maintain a focus point in a certain portion of the image and to maintain the continuity of the moving image. This searching ability requires the ability to control two video sources separately, as the ability to view both sources together.
Unfortunately, the simultaneous use and superimposition of two video streams is particularly problematic with small screens and with minimal input devices, such as those that are commonly used on devices such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDA's). Because these devices have small displays and very limited user interfaces when compared to personal computers, new problems arise it is attempted to view and edit two sets of video clips simultaneously.